User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin (Revised): Chapter 3, part 3
Six months later- Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Arena! We have a good line-up today, which I’m sure you’re all ready to see! The crowd thundered in response. Very good, very good! Let’s get started then, shall we? First up, we have a Tag-Team Match featuring the brothers Sayer and Daran, versus Ilde and Kelran! Sayer and Daran already have a three-time winning streak; let’s see if they can keep it that way against these formidable opponents! Zen turned away from the arena gate to face the line-up screen. She had picked this day because she had made sure that none of her brothers were competing. Her match was next. She enlisted under the name Avian; she didn’t want to know what kind of trouble she might encounter under her family name. “Your heart beat has quickened,” ''Selena commented, ''“Calm down, Zen.” She took a deep breath and nodded. “I know. Being in this place is…overwhelming. I do not have good memories here.” She returned her attention to the battle taking place inside the Arena. “I just want to know if I have changed. Even if it’s just a little, I need to know if I’m doing what I need.” She watched the fight, anticipation and anxiety welling up in her. She was afraid to know, but she needed to. The fight was over in fifteen minutes, as Zen heard the announcer say: Astounding! Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the brothers have successfully defended their title with a fourth victory! Zen drew in a deep breath and donned on a hooded cloak and plain mask. What a battle to behold! As promised, todays contestants are putting on a good show. Speaking of the fact, our next battle is a Unit Match; this means that the summoners are free to use their units. Only one units at a time is allowed to be summoned, but this should make for an interesting fight! Are you ready? The audience applauded. Approaching from the western gate, Edarak Alray, with a two-time winning streak. Now, it doesn’t sound like much, but for a rookie competitor, two wins is pretty formidable. The gate lifted, and Zen stepped out into the sunlight, and the scrutinizing eyes of the crowd. Approaching from the eastern gate, a first time contender, Avian! This battle will decide who is able to move up from the Novice rank! ''' The fighters took their positions. '''Each fighter can only use a unit once before it’s dispelled. The round is ten minutes: begin! Just as the announcer finished speaking, Edarak took the offense. Zen twisted out of the way and parried with her fist. Her breath was hot against her mask as she felt the adrenaline kick in. Edarak leapt away some distance before he shouted, “Luna, attack!” The summoner flashed with light as a female unit appeared, wielding a lance. She hit the ground running, thrusting her weapon at her opponent. Zen dodged, kicking the lance away. “Mifune, come!” Mifune appeared in a gust of dark energy, unsheathing his katana. He and the light unit clashed. “Out of the way, Wyvern fodder,” Luna spat. The samurai grunted. “Foul woman.” He bore down, pushing her back. Edarak attacked Mifune with a burst of thunder. It struck the dark unit, knocking him across the ground. Zen quickly rushed to his side, fending off Luna’s attack. As expected, both fighters are putting up quite the fight! The units are evenly matched, and Edarak is gaining the upper hand with his thunder. Avian has yet to use her Aether, but we’ll see how that turns out! “Are you done playing?” Edarak asked, readying himself. “Come on, fight!” Zen rushed him, striking out with a right hook and following through with a swift kick. They fought fiercely, though Zen never seemed to be able to grasp the upper hand as she weaved and dodged. “Behind you!” Zen spun around at the sound of Mifune’s voice, and was faced with the tip of a lance drawing near. She leaned right, striking out with an open palm and redirecting the aim of the lance. She used her momentum to spin and elbow her attacker in the face. Luna gasped and stumbled by her summoners side, holding her face. “S-switch me,” She demanded. Edarak promptly un summoned her. “Kikuri, go!” Another female unit appeared, this time radiating dark energy. The dark-haired girl blinked once, twice, before recognition appeared in her eyes, and she pointed to Mifune. “Oh, it’s you!” The samurai took a step back. “What?” “Yeah, I know you,” Kikuri began to approach him excitedly. “You’re that samurai guy!” “You are mistaken,” Mifune insisted, “I have never met you. If you have seen me, it was another copy.” “No way, you have the same grumpy expression. There’s no one else like that.” “We’re units, fool, there are dozens of copies ‘like this’,” He hissed. “Oh well, you’re probably right,” She shrugged casually, a menacing smile crossing her face. “The last ‘copy’ I fought was pretty easy to kill. Do put up a fight this time, please.” On the summoner’s side of the arena, Edarak was sizing Zen up with an irritated glare. “You don’t seem to be taking this battle seriously. Are you afraid to use Aether, or something?” Zen dipped her head. “My apologies, but I cannot fight full force today.” He spat to the side. “If you wanna fight with just fists, that’s fine with me.” He charged forward, and attacked. As Zen fought, her mind raced. She was fighting differently this time. No longer was this a show of brute strength, she was implementing strategy. Where is he moving? Right. How is he attacking? His fist. Block or dodge and parry? Block. These questions flew through her mind as she answered them with her actions, reacting instead of acting. Aem had been guiding her, teaching her these past six months, and she could feel his instructions guiding her movements. She felt aware of everything, from the taste of sweat falling over her lips to the sound of her breathing; it seemed louder than the crowd or the announcer. Edarak’s attack left him open, and she struck, catching him in the ribs. He toppled over, coughing. Adrenaline surged through her, and she struck again, and again. She heard something crack beneath her fist—bone. It was a startling sound, almost unreal. Streaks of white flashed across her vision, but she saw that her opponent was down. Suddenly the crowd didn’t seem so quiet, as their thunderous applause reverberated across the arena. She could almost see the blood lust as they raised their fists, shouting, shrieking for more. More blood, more violence. Zen felt captivated, frozen in the hypnotic sound of their chanting. Had it always been this way? Had these people always been so eager to see death? Her thoughts carried her back to her battle with Karl, and she suddenly realized that she, too, had been that way. A wave of nausea washed over her, and the adrenaline wasn’t there to stop it. “Zen?” She turned and saw Mifune, an aloof, yet somehow concerned look on his face. Kirkuri was gone—she must have returned after Edarak was wounded, and his concentration was broken. What a turnout, folks! The echo of the announcer startled her from the stupor. The newcomer Avian has beat Edarak soundly, no question about that. I’m sure that no one here will leave disappointed after seeing that! “We’re leaving,” Zen told Mifune, turning on her heels for the gate. He followed closely behind. Zen walked briskly, ducking into the first alley she found and ripping her mask off. She didn’t even notice the stench of garbage as she drew in a deep breath of what felt like fresh air. The dizziness was beginning to disappear. “What happened to you?” Mifune asked. He still managed to sound slightly annoyed. “Nothing,” She waved him off, “It’s just…I think I finally understand why you hate those events.” He scoffed. “Thank you for taking that into consideration when you summoned me to be gawked at.” He crossed his arms, as if he still felt the prying gazes of hundreds of people. “Apologies,” She looked at the ground. “We don’t really talk much anymore, so I thought…well…” “Selena, Aem, and Lancia like your company just fine. You can keep them around next time you want to chat.” “I’m sorry. I know you do not like me, since…” She stopped. “Do you miss her? My mother?” Mifune went rigid, his back turned to her. Before he could stop them, memories of his previous summoner rushed through his mind. They were pleasant and painful all at once. Oh, how he wished he could bury them deep, away from recollection. But Zen’s voice was so similar to her mother’s. It was impossible to forget, when anything she said always reminded him. No, he did not—could not miss her. Not when she always seemed to be around. “I don’t,” He finally decided. Zen nodded. “I see.” The smell of rotting food was finally beginning to settle over them. “Let’s go.” "You go. Return me.” She looked at him quizzically. “Why?” “Just do it.” “But—“ “Woman, my work here is done. If you don’t un-summon me right now, I will stand in the middle of this street until some freak-accident does it for you.” Zen sighed in defeat. “Stubborn.” She and her unit began to glow briefly before he vanished into along with the white light. She pulled her hood over her head and stepped into the streets. She had spent six months in the city, but it had only taken her two days to realize that it wasn't hard to blend in. Though crowded, the lack of personal attention made the environment comfortable enough; she didn't have to keep looking over her shoulder. After she had been recognized by her cousin in the tavern, she felt the need to be more cautious; and now that she no longer felt the desire to fight in the arena, she felt it was time to move on. She approached a vendor who sat behind his stand with his eyes fixed on the pages of his book. "Pardon." "What can I do for you?" The man replied without looking up from the text in his hand. "Could you provide me with a map of the western area?" His eyes lifted and he looked at her incredulously, brow lifted. "Why are you talking like that?" Zen blinked, caught off guard and suddenly self conscious. "L-like what...?" "You know what, never mind. Yeah, I got a map. Here." He reached behind the counter and tossed the folded paper onto the wooden surface. "I'd stay away from the west, if I were you." "Oh? Why?" He shrugged. "Not completely informed on the matter, but I heard that the next two cities in that direction have been having some sort of feud. It's been heating up the past few days--you might get caught in the cross fire." She took the map. "I think I will be fine." He returned to his literature. "Suit yourself." "How much do I owe you?" "Take it, it's free." She thanked him, collecting the map and leaving the stand. She briefly wondered if her speech pattern was that odd as she opened up the map. She didn't know where she was going, only that she wanted to go west. It was in the opposite direction of the Samui residence, which she wanted to avoid at the moment. About twenty miles out was another city. Fifteen miles away from there was another. Probably the feuding cities the vendor mentioned. If at all possible, she didn't want to get caught up in trouble, but it was in the direction she was going. At minimum, she would head to the city that was closest, then begin heading south. It would take about two days, but she was in no hurry. She set out, not minding the walk or the silence as the din of the city began to fade away. She could finally hear her own thoughts. Thoughts like what she was going to do now. Ever since her talk with Karl, she hadn't felt the same urgency to return home. Not only that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go home at all. Karl had found her just in time to save her from becoming someone...inhumane. She didn't want to go back to the way she was because she felt better, in a way she couldn't explain. "Find someone to travel with you. You won't endanger anyone anymore." That's what he had instructed her to do. She didn't know anyone outside of her family. Oh. Wait. Yes she did. She stopped walking, trying to decide if she should summon a companion. She had never summoned anyone outside of battle, but perhaps this was a good place to start. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat. "Selena, come." Bright light appeared and Selena was summoned. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "...Oh. If I may be so bold, why am I here?" "I..I thought it might be nice...if we walked together." Her eyes brightened. "Of course!" They continued walking. Selena didn't seem to mind the silence, but Zen found it awkward, though she couldn't think of what to say, so she decided to say nothing. "Zen?" It was Aem. "Yes?" "May I join you and Selena?" "Oh, um, yes, of course." She summonded the swordsman. This time, Lancia's voicie echoed in her mind, "Me too! Can I come out?" Shortly, Zen was accompanied by three companions (Mifune declined the offer to walk with them). Fortunately, Lancia seemed to provide most of the conversation, chatting happily about things that interested her. Selena and Aem were content to listen, while Zen was occupied with her thoughts. It felt nice. It was an odd feeling, granted, but it felt nice to just simply walk with people she tolerated. Liked, even. People she maybe considered to be her friends. They continued walking until it was late into the afternoon and almost time for dinner. Zen knew this because Lancia promptly announced it. "We should stop for dinner," The cook declared. "Wonderful," Selena took a seat on the ground, Aem following suit, "What are we having?" Zen lowered her pack to the ground. "I have left over dried meat I think." No comments were made, but noses wrinklend. "I'll get us something...fresher," Aem volunteered. "Good. I'll cook it when you return." Lancia jumped up. "No, Zen! I'll do it for you!" The summoner shifted awkwardly. "I...know I never actually apologised to you. For the way I treated you." She went silent. "I know it can't begin to make up for it...but If you'll let me, I'd like to begin by cooking you a meal. A peace offering." Lancia smiled. "That's very kind of you Zen. But, I will only accept your apology on one condition: that you let me make you a meal." "Lancia, I am trying to apologise, so--" "If you want me to accept, let me cook for you," She interrupted. "That's the best way for you to apologize! You'll love my home-cooked meals, I promise!" Zen sputtered over her words for a moment before finally giving up. Aem returned shortly with meat. They asked him where he had managed to find, kill, skin and cut the meat, before he confessed that he had gone back to town to buy it. Soon, the air was filled with a delicious aroma. Lancia worked quickly, her brow knitted in concentration as she diced vegetables and stirred the pot full of curry. Everyone waited somewhat eagerly to taste the food. Mifune begrudgingly asked to be summoned. The young chef prepared Zen's plate first and nearly shoved it in her face. "Here," She smiled brightly, "enjoy!" Zen took the plate hesitantly. The smell washed over her in a delightful way, bathing her face in a pleasant warmth. "...Thank you, but--" "Ah-ah," She shook her finger. "Just eat." Another moment of hesiation passed before Zen pierced a slice of meat with the fork and ate. She chewed in silence, eating slowly. Everyone watched curiously. Lancia's eyes were fixed on Zen's face in an intense stare, watching for any sign of disgust or delight. Soon, the plate was empty, and Zen handed it back to the chef. "Well?" Lanica asked expectantly, "How was it?" Zen's head was lowered so that her face couldn't be seen, but she nodded slowly. "Y-yes, it was...quite..." She suddenly jerked to the side, keeling over and vomiting on the ground. "Wha--?!" Lancia looked on, devastated and confused. "But...but...my cooking...." Selena quickly rushed by Zen's side, rubbing her back slowly. "There, there, Zen...Lancia, dear, was that a curry dish?" "Y-yeah." "Just how much spice did you add to it?" Her face drained of color. "...Oh my gosh. Zen! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" "I'm not dead," She rasped, "Just shell-shocked. I'm afraid my stomach--" She paused to wretch more contents onto the grass. "...Doesn't handle strong flavors very well..." Mifune scoffed. "You weren't ready for this kind of defeat." Lancia nearly flung herself at him in a rage. "My cooking is the best! Zen is an exception!" She turned to the brunette, eyes pleading. "Did...did it at least taste good?" Zen gave a weak nod. "Lancia, dear," Selena suggested gently, "You should probably heal Zen quickly." "Oh, yeah." Category:Blog posts